pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 March 2016
12:01 What's new? 12:02 nm 12:02 But don't spam 12:02 or break the rules 12:02 Walten 12:02 Tell me. 12:02 do you wann join 12:02 Join what? 12:02 The most awesome 12:02 poll for MY GAME? 12:03 Look at that link 12:03 Don't worry. I'm taking care of myself. 12:04 https://pollev.com/surveys/1sQ8uTR48 12:05 I don't understand. :/ 12:05 enter it 12:05 and I'll PM you 12:06 Don't mind Naren 12:06 Like, teams? Username? Division? I don't understand. :/ 12:06 Select a team 12:06 and just select a division 12:06 I'll explain later 12:06 and put your PVZCC username 12:06 Done. 12:07 PM 12:07 Now i'm editing a page i made myself. 12:09 Nice! 12:09 also you will be asked to work with us on the game once the people are all selected 12:09 What's the game? 12:10 I haven't decided yet 12:10 Alright then. 12:10 I think it's a Tower Defense tho. 12:10 :P 12:11 :P 12:12 :( 12:12 :) 12:12 ? 12:16 ?? 12:16 Meh. 12:17 heM 12:17 . 12:17 I wish Jimmy2004 12:17 submitted my custom pokemon in pokecreations 12:17 was here 12:17 ScribbleMasterer 12:17 would you like to join? 12:17 this is my custom pokemon 12:17 http://s9.postimg.org/4yhix8uij/Untitled.png 12:17 https://pollev.com/surveys/1sQ8uTR48 12:21 D: 12:22 .test 12:23 >:( 12:23 O.o 12:23 lol 12:23 THE HYPE! 12:24 THE HYPE! 12:24 PogChamp THE HYPE! PogChamp 12:25 EHT EPYH 12:25 NOP 12:25 12:25 https://pollev.com/surveys/1sQ8uTR48 12:25 Plz enter 12:25 What will I get in reward 12:25 * ThatMinecrafterDJ announce lol 12:25 what is it 12:25 A game 12:25 Scribb 12:25 ... 12:25 what kind of game 12:26 !don't overuse it DJ 12:26 * 12:26 i was just testing it 12:26 !announce don't overuse it DJ 12:26 !announce everyone in this chat is awesome 12:26 WTF, ohwaitit's/imretarded 12:26 nvm 12:26 !Nintendo64-Boy announce everyone in this chat is awesome 12:26 D: 12:27 I didn't overused it, i was just testing it if its still works for me 12:27 plus, and no 12:27 *chatmods ;) 12:29 Scribb 12:29 It's a tower defense 12:29 joined 12:29 but I haven't named it yet 12:29 PM 12:31 Chat ded? 12:31 ded 12:31 (orly) 12:31 ded 12:31 lol 12:31 btw "ded" pings me now 12:31 Scribb 12:32 PM 12:32 k 12:32 *DupliXD, after hours speaks, and says, "ded"* 12:32 lol 12:32 lel 12:32 Lift Eff Low 12:32 User blog:ThatMinecrafterDJ/I HAVE REACHED THE 7,000TH EDIT! 12:32 MANKREWT 12:33 PvZCC Record 12:33 Damn Daniel 12:33 You have no life 12:33 jk 12:33 Heyo 12:33 Hai 12:33 sup 12:34 i fricking got some ideas for Paradox Dimension 12:34 Oops 12:34 dont wrry 12:34 PvZ record, eh 12:34 Not so 12:34 ^ 12:34 i know right 12:34 yeah 12:34 I'm 2nd in PVZCC Records 12:34 Congrats 12:35 dude 12:35 Naren, get out 12:35 I think we have to count the Mainspaces 12:35 like 12:35 Most Mainspace Edits 12:35 Plus 12:35 And as Toby Cutebiker says, Get him, Get him 12:35 i only got 1,000+ 12:35 Mainspace 12:35 oh 12:35 ThatMincarfterDJ, I subscribed to u on Youtube 12:36 thx 12:36 YAY! 12:36 12:36 how many to i have 12:36 36 @DJ 12:36 * #6 12:36 http://prntscr.com/ah276k 12:36 oh 12:36 lol 12:37 Nintendo shall subscribe me! 12:37 DJ 2.0 12:37 12:37 428 12:37 noice 12:38 UGH 12:38 MUST 12:38 GET 12:38 4000 12:38 *400 12:38 Plus, HD, MN321 holds the record 12:38 i have beaten you ;d 12:38 No, Wikia 12:38 Wikia doesn't count 12:38 lol 12:38 I 12:39 how many edits do you guys have on every wikia 12:39 How do Wikia have over 10,000 edits? 12:39 I have 5,700 12:39 I have 628 12:39 message wall greetings 12:39 @DJ2 12:39 well 12:39 I have 190 and something :/ 12:39 628 in Mainspace 12:39 12:39 ^ Check! 12:39 12:40 2507 total 12:40 yeah 12:40 throughout all of wikia 12:40 I got exact 12,126 edits all over the wikia 12:40 cewl 12:40 I have 865 :/ 12:40 plus, about the thing, HD, the Wikia, has the most edits. It doesn't count if you don't count it 12:40 9,173 12:41 damn 12:41 Mainspace in 1,027 12:41 So #4 12:42 First edit (when I was crappy); 21:37, July 16, 2015 (diff | hist) . . (+24)‎ . . N File:Plants Vs Zombies- Plants Of The Storm First Logo.jpg ‎ (top) 12:42 i got exact 1,200 Mainspace edits in this wiki 12:43 my first edit, uploading A photo 12:43 me 2 12:43 that was my first edit 12:43 a photo 12:43 I dunno what's meh first edit 12:43 My first edit was in 2012 12:43 my classmates are bad at english grammar 12:44 i will get it 12:44 wanna know my first edit throughout all of wikia 12:44 wut? 12:44 12:44 My Wiki ANniversery is comin' up! 12:44 dis wheke? 12:45 This photo: http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tetris_Axis_-_U.S_Ver._(3DS)_cover_front_1.png?oldid=530909 12:45 12:53, June 13, 2015 (diff | hist) Welcome to Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki! on ThatMinecrafterDJ's wall 12:45 my first edit ever 12:45 16 Days until my ANniversery! 12:46 my 2 year anniversary on this wiki isn't until september 12:46 :D 12:46 YAY! 12:46 12:46 MEH FRICKIN'FIRST EDIT 12:46 my four year anniversary is in summer 12:47 MY 1 year anniversary isnt til June 13 12:47 Mine IS COMING UP! 12:47 SO APPY! 12:47 I'm Left-Handed 12:47 ME TOO! 12:47 OMG! 12:48 I just made a stupid animation 12:48 WTF 12:48 OMG 12:48 ??? 12:48 12:48 ^ 12:48 MGO 12:48 MCO 12:48 being a lefty 12:49 I went to Orlondo and came back yesterday 12:49 I went to Universal STudios 12:49 ok 2016 03 19